Conventionally, using a wired headphone/microphone combination to place or receive phone calls with a mobile phone requires the user to either hold the phone in his or her hand or route the wires for the headphones/microphone through his or her clothing in order to stow the phone in a pocket or purse. When the user holds the phone in his or her hands, it hinders the user's ability to perform other tasks. Moreover, stowing the phone in a pocket can be inconvenient if the user wants to manipulate the phone's controls, view the phone's video screen, or use the camera.